


Purring

by ScribblyWrites7



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Furry, FURRY SNOWBAZ AU BABEY, Furry!Baz Pitch, Furry!Simon Snow, I DON'T CARE IF ITS CRINGE, M/M, SnowBaz, THEY FURRIES, THEY FURRIESSSS!!!!!, YEAH THEY FURRIES!!!!, furry au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblyWrites7/pseuds/ScribblyWrites7
Summary: Simon loves the sound of his boyfriend purring, and would like to try to purr himself.





	Purring

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people don't like furry AUs, but just... bear with me here. Let me have fun. Let me enjoy myself.
> 
> I hope you guys like this!

**(Simon refs: [No Wings](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/604167327642026016/612108242708987904/Furry_Simon.png) \- [Wings](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/604167327642026016/612108227282468865/Furry_Simon_with_Wings.png))**

**([Baz Ref](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/604167327642026016/612108213453717529/Furry_Baz.png))**

**Simon**

"Puuur~" Baz leans into me, practically vibrating. He's doing that cat thing again. Purring. It makes me feel soft and warm.

I really like it when he does this thing. When he's laying on top of me and his fur is soft on mine, when he isn't hissing or baring his fangs.

I love this noise. I want to make it. So, I lick my chops and open my mouth.

"Hmmmuuurrrr~"

"What the fuck was that, Snow?"

I feel my face and the tips of my ears heat up. "Um. There was something in my throat."

"Could you save the throat clearing until _ after _ we're done being soft?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll try to. Sorry." I cuddle into Baz and lick his nose. He melts when I do it. 

“Mm~ Okay~” And right back to purring he goes. He feels like a car engine on me. 

I decide to attempt the noise again, but quieter. 

“Hmmmnnngrr.”

I swear it came out louder that time.

Baz stirs and sits up, looking down at me with both disapproval and concern. “Are you about to cough up a hairball? I thought only _ cats _ did that.”

“Uh, no.”

“Then... what are you trying to do?”

“...Purr.”

Baz laughs. Granted, it’s laughing at me. But, he’s still laughing. “Only cats are able to do that, you moron! Crowley, you’re thick.” He leans down and kisses my face, then rests his head on me. “I could teach you how to trill, though.” He murmurs.

“Trill?” What is that? It sounded like a fancy name for something.

“It’s a noise that’s... kind of like a purr. But it’s easy, so easy even a moron like you can learn how to do it.” I smack him with one of my tails, the dog one. He just laughs again. “I’m being serious. It’s easy. Just… inhale.Then try making a vibrating sound in your throat and just keep doing that until it sounds nice.”

So I do.

But the noises I’m making are garbled, forced and gurgly.

Baz keeps giving me advice as I’m trying. “Inhale. Clench your teeth. Stop. Push your tongue out.” On and on and on. 

I’m ready to give up, when a very… sweet sound escapes my throat. Then, I try to copy what I did before and the same noise is made. I break out into a grin, Baz is half-smiling at me, which is a lot better than a frown or a sneer.

“There you go, you got it Snow~” He purrs, kissing me again.

“Eee, I did!!” I kiss him, the “normal” way because he doesn’t like it when I kiss him my way.

Then I trill. And trill, and trill until I’m tired and falling asleep beneath my still-purring Baz. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the refs at the begining weren't too jarring!!


End file.
